1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and image processing methods, and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and an image forming method for performing processing upon an image on the basis of an item that is selected from among items displayed with the image on the same screen in accordance with a change in the orientation of the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses such as digital cameras in the related art have an operation unit including a release button and a zoom lever on a housing thereof. A user operates this operation unit so as to cause such an image processing apparatus to perform various operations. Image processing apparatuses capable of displaying a captured image on a display unit thereof such as a liquid crystal display are widely known. In recent years, systems have been proposed which allow a user to control a digital camera by operating a touch panel disposed in front of a display screen for displaying an image captured by the digital camera.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-146317 discloses a digital camera including a display unit for displaying an image captured by the digital camera and operation items over the captured image, and a touch panel disposed in front of the display unit. A method of allowing a user to operate the digital camera by touching one of the operation items displayed on the display unit via the touch panel has been proposed.
On the other hand, a system for processing an image using a change in the orientation of an image processing apparatus has been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-49484 discloses a digital camera including an inclination detection unit for detecting the inclination of the digital camera and a slide show display unit for displaying a slide show on the basis of the detection result. An intuitive image viewing method such as a slide show or frame-by-frame playback has been proposed.
However, in image processing apparatuses in the related art, in order to correct the color or brightness of an image or delete an image, a user needs to press an operation button with a finger or operate a touch panel with a touch pen. This is a counterintuitive and complicated operation for the user. Even in image processing apparatuses in the related art employing an intuitive operation method, the intuitive operation method is used only when a user views an image. Thus, performable processing using the intuitive operation method is limited. With the current trend toward a greater capacity of recording media for recording captured images, there is a need to allow a user to easily process a captured image.